<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Ones by Lolikiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032152">The Lost Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolikiano/pseuds/Lolikiano'>Lolikiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolikiano/pseuds/Lolikiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over 30 years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and it's time for the next generation to step up. But with a new generation comes a new evil greater and more powerful than before. With a new villain comes a new prophecy. Can Devin and James overcome the darkness and bring a new era to the wizarding world? With the help of ancient secrets, they just might be able to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue: <br/>A great mind once said, “You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.” I guess that saying is true, in a way. I never expected things to happen the way they did. I trained, I worked hard, I fought for what I believed in; what I thought was good in this world. But sometimes, fighting for what you believe in means fighting other people who think what they’re doing is for the greater good. No, I don’t mean to quote Grindelwald here—I can never condone the things he’s done. But, doesn’t everyone think they’re the hero of their own story? And, even in by some miracle, you really are the hero of your story, maybe, no matter what good you’ve done, you’re still the villain of someone else’s. So tell me, dear reader, as you follow my epic tale, at what point did I become the villain of this story?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Fight or Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One: Fight or Flight<br/>Devin stepped into the dimly lit bar and glanced around. Several people were seated at the many tables lining the walls. Devin noted that the table where the Nintendo 64 sat was still available. That was one of the main reasons she tended to choose this bar over any others, every table had a different video game system and there was never a domestic beer on tap. Sure, you could buy a pint, but they only came in a can or bottle. Well, except Guinness; no self-respecting bar would refuse to keep that on tap. <br/>She frowned, wondering where he was. She searched for that mop of hair so brown it was nearly black as she scanned the room. When she couldn’t find him, she grew concerned that he had stood her up. It was only their third date; it was possible he had changed his mind. Devin shook her head and glanced back down at her cellphone, he was her friend longer than they’d been dating, he wouldn’t just stand her up without saying anything to her. She tucked a lock of her black curly hair behind her ear as she pulled open their text messages and confirmed that he had wanted to meet at the pub at 8. <br/>Devin: You still coming?<br/>She sat her phone down and grabbed a seat at the bar and glanced at the menu. When Mykl, the bartender, stopped by her, she opened a tab and ordered a Guinness. She was about halfway through her drink when her phone buzzed on the granite top.<br/>Jay: I’m so sorry! I’m on my way. <br/>Devin sighed as she set her phone down. She had only known Jay for a few months, but she had already come to realize that this was par for the course. Why she had even worried he’d stood her up was beyond her. Jay was so damned forgetful that he once went to the market for her for a pint of milk, bought the milk, and then subsequently left it at the register, returning to her place empty handed. <br/>When the door to the bar opened, she heard a familiar voice. Devin looked up and smiled when she saw Taylor, one of the ID checkers for the bar. <br/>“Taylor!” Devin said loudly from the bar, waiving at him.<br/>“Hey!” Taylor said, a smile on his bearded face. <br/>Taylor made his way over to Devin and leaned on the bar next to her, waiving at Mykl as he was passed a beer. Taylor drank some of the amber liquid before turning to Devin who had shifted in her seat towards him by this point.<br/>“You working tonight?”<br/>“Nah, I’m off. You here alone?” <br/>“I’m waiting for Jay,” Devin said, blushing.<br/>Taylor choked on his beer slightly and coughed, “Right,” he coughed, “I forgot you two had started dating. How did you two meet again?”<br/>Devin pulled the hair tie off of her wrist and started pulling her kinky black hair up into a messy bun, “Well,” she started, “We literally ran into each other outside of this coffee shop, Witch’s Brew—”<br/>“Right, that coffee place I’ve never heard of.”<br/>Devin frowned, “Yeah. Anyway, I literally ran into him as he was coming out. I was too focused on writing an email on my phone and knocked into him and spilled his coffee everywhere. I mean all over him. I was so embarrassed but he was so nice about it. He thought it was a great idea for a prank, I guess. He started going on about how to make it look like an accident and then I offered to replace his drink. And, well, that’s about it. But you knew all that.”<br/>“Yeah, I just, I don’t know. I’ve always felt like he’s hiding something. I just can’t put my finger on it, you know?”<br/>“Everyone’s entitled to have their secrets, Taylor,” Devin said as she took a swig of her Guinness. <br/>“Well, yeah,” Taylor said taken aback.<br/>“That’s why I don’t pry. If he wants to tell us whatever it is he’s hiding, he will. But I suspect it has to do with his parents. They must be embarrassing or they have a strained relationship because every time they’re brought up he changes the subject.”<br/>“But, Devin, you don’t even know Jay’s last name.”<br/>“What’s my last name, Taylor?”<br/>“Uh,” Taylor floundered, “Uh, Spicer? Ok, fine, point taken.”<br/>“I couldn’t say I know your last name or Mykl’s. No one puts those on social media anymore and, honestly, they don’t really matter unless you’re doing a background check.”<br/>“I guess, but—”<br/>Devin’s phone buzzed and she picked it up, ignoring what Taylor was saying as she answered the phone. She quickly held up a finger in Taylor’s face and mouthed, “It’s Jay.”<br/>“Hey, where are you? Did you die or something?”<br/>“No, I promise! I got stuck doing something at my parents’ house. I’ll be there in just a minute. Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Jay said over the phone.<br/>“It’s fine. Taylor showed up and he’s been keeping me company.”<br/>“Is he still going on about his conspiracy theories about me?” Jay asked, laughing.<br/>“Yeah. This time it’s your parents,” Devin laughed. <br/>Taylor gave her a look, his hands out, basically saying, “Come on, man!” <br/>Devin stuck her tongue out at Taylor as Jay babbled in her ear, “Uh huh. I’ll see you soon, then!” <br/>“Be there in a minute! Bye!” <br/>Jay hung up and Devin sat her phone back down on the bar top and ordered another round from Mykl, “And can you get another beer for Jay? Whatever lager’s on tap. And put Taylor’s on my tab too.”<br/>“Sure thing. How are you doing, Devin? We haven’t seen you in here in a week or two,” Mykl said as he poured the beers.<br/>“I’ve been good. I’ve just been busy getting the new book ready for publication.”<br/>“Right! You did mention you’d finished your latest novel,” Mykl said as he put the beers down, “When will it hit the shelves?”<br/>Devin took a sip of her beer, “Hopefully two months. We’ll have to see. How have you been?”<br/>“I’ve been alright. Just slinging beers and telling tales; the usual.” <br/>Devin jumped when an arm suddenly came around her. She turned just in time to see Jay’s mess he calls hair descending on her as he kissed her head. <br/>“Hey, Jay,” Taylor said as Jay sat down.<br/>“Sup Taylor. We’ve missed seeing you the last few weeks.”<br/>“Oh, so you’re the one who’s been keeping our Devin from us, huh?” Mykl said with a smirk on his face, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Mykl, the bartender.”<br/>Jay raised his glass towards Mykl, “Sláinte.” <br/>“Alright, gents,” Devin said as she looked at Taylor and Mykl, “We’re going to take our date over to a table if that’s ok with you.”<br/>Devin grabbed onto Jay’s arm and pulled him from the bar as he tipped his glass towards Taylor and Mykl again. The two spent the evening drinking and playing video games at the bar. They talked about Devin’s newest book and Jay’s work at the joke shop. Devin still didn’t understand why he continued working as a manager there instead of opening his own storefront. Jay simply continued explaining that it was family run. She simply shrugged; she had never understood families. Her parents hadn’t been around much when she was growing up and she still to this day felt little to no attachment to them. Before they realized it, the bar was making last call. They decided to finish up their drinks and head back to Devin’s house since she was in walking distance. <br/>As they walked back to her house the two laughed and joked about everything around them. Devin and Jay were feeling a little tipsy after drinking so many beers. They didn’t notice right away the shadowy figure that was walking closely behind them. <br/>As the two of them turned down Devin’s street Jay heard the sound of feet on gravel. He grabbed Devin’s hand and squeezed it before leaning over.<br/>“I think someone’s following us,” he whispered. <br/>Devin tensed as she put her hand in her pocket and wrapped her hand around the knife she carried concealed there. She carefully looked over at Jay, his brown eyes boring into her, trying to say something she couldn’t quite make out. She watched as his eyes hardened and he mouthed, “I’m sorry.”<br/>Confused, she watched as Jay turned and in one swift motion pulled out a thin stick from his sleeve. As she turned, she saw the man who had been following them hold up a gun and point it at Jay who was now pushing the stick into the man’s face. <br/>Devin’s eyes darted back and forth as she watched the scene unfold, her eyes wide as she watched Jay waive his stick around the man. She watched as the man’s hand tightened on the gun pointed at Jay.<br/>“No!” Devin shouted as she jumped forward and tackled the man in front of them just as Jay’s stick shot out a jet of red light. <br/>The jet of light bounced harmlessly off of Devin as she pushed the man to the ground, his gun scattering to the side from the force of the fall. The man looked back up at Jay who still held his stick in front of him and ran. <br/>Devin looked up at Jay with fear in her eyes and saw the shock written in his.<br/>“Well,” Jay said, “This isn’t good.”<br/>Jay glanced around them as Devin heard multiple loud cracks around them. she could see the shadows of people in the dark to their left and right, the street lamps barely illuminating their figures. Shifting, Jay covered Devin’s body as he yanked her up to her feet and turned with a loud crack, leaving the several wizards who had appeared around them in the empty road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: The Merlin Renegade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: The Merlin Renegade<br/>Devin blinked slowly as the world around her brightened drastically compared to the dark night it had been. As he eyes adjusted, she could make out the furniture of her apartment and Jay standing next to her. She recalled feeling like she was being squeezed through a large, rubber tube and grabbed at her chest; she hadn’t been able to breathe very well. <br/>Finally, she was able to see clearly again. She looked around and saw Jay pointing his stick at her apartment door. She watched, awestruck, as it glowed white for a brief second and then returned to normal. <br/>Hearing Devin gasp, Jay glanced over at her. Her long black, kinky hair was spread over her shoulders and down her back as she stood in the living room. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked back at Jay. He could see fear and confusion on her face and how she was standing. Devin was standing in a crouch, as if she were ready to run at any second. <br/>“Devin, let me explain,” Jay said as he held up his hands, his wand clasped in his left hand. <br/>“Explain what? How we got from the road to my apartment? Or maybe why my door was glowing. Or maybe you can shed light on how a fucking bullet bounced off of me!” <br/>“I was hoping you could explain the later,” Jay said as he crossed his arms, “You never mentioned you were a witch. And you definitely didn’t go to Hogwarts.”<br/>“Hogwarts? Jay, this isn’t a Harry Potter book. What the hell happened?”<br/>“A Harry—Devin, what are you going on about? I would have appreciated knowing you were a witch? Why were you really dating me? It’s super suspicious that you’d date me and not tell me about this.”<br/>“Are you insane?” Devin yelled, “Magic isn’t real, Jay. Did you hit your head? Quit being so full of yourself—why would I date you, honestly!”<br/>“Magic isn’t real? What are you going on about? I’m fucking James Potter! How is asking why you’d date me and conveniently fail to mention your magical abilities being full of myself?”<br/>“Because you have a name from Harry Potter? So does half our generation, Jay. I know, like, eight Lilys!”<br/>Jay pointed his wand at Devin, his eyes hard, “Devin, I’m serious right now. Why didn’t you tell me? Where did you go to school?”<br/>Devin looked at the wand in Jay’s hand and snorted, “What, a stick is supposed to scare me? I told you months ago, I went to a prep school in America. What does that matter?”<br/>“So you went to Ilvermorny?” <br/>“Ilver—the American Wizarding School J. K. Rowling made up?”<br/>“Made up? Honestly are you daft? Did you even read the information about the Lost Ones Initiative the Prophet published?”<br/>“What are you going on about?” Devin asked angrily, “Did you take something at the bar? The Potterverse isn’t real, Jay!”<br/>“Of course it’s real!” Jay shouted, “I went to Hogwarts!”<br/>Devin opened her mouth to respond to Jay when there were several loud cracks outside of her apartment door. Jay spun on the spot and looked out the eyehole to see who had apparated in. <br/>“Ok,” Jay said as he looked through the peephole, “Maybe you didn’t go to a wizarding school. You don’t know you’re a witch, do you?”<br/>“Don’t know I’m a witch, Jay witches and magic aren’t real!” Devin shouted.<br/>“Devin, I’m going to explain this to you quickly and briefly,” Jay said as he rushed to her side, “I’ve magically reinforced the door to your apartment but these people will get in. They’re part of a group called Merlin. These people look for others like you, muggle borns who never found out they were witches or wizards and were never able to train their abilities and use them for sources of untapped magic and obscuri. Please believe me when I tell you to grab what you need from your place because we need to go, now!”<br/>Devin jumped as the people outside of her door began throwing things at it. She wasn’t sure what, but it was loud and she could see bursts of light from the gap under the door. <br/>“Jay, I don’t know what’s going on, but you sound insane.”<br/>“I know I do, but trust me, please! You’ve known me for over a year, would I lie to you?”<br/>Devin hesitated, “No…but you may have definitely taken drugs.”<br/>Jay sighed, and shouted, “Expecto Patronum!”<br/>Devin watched in awe as a brilliantly white eagle burst from the tip of Jay’s wand and soared uninhibited around her apartment. She watched in fascination as it dissipated and left the room slightly darker and colder than it had been before. <br/>“Believe me now?”<br/>Devin blinked and then began rushing around the room collecting things she would need if she couldn’t come back to her home for a while. She quickly grabbed a few pairs of pants, underwear, and shirts as well as her laptop and computer and phone chargers. She also grabbed her glasses and contact solution from the bathroom along with her toothbrush.<br/>As she ran back to the living room, her bag full, she asked, “Where are we going and how are we getting out of here? I live on the third floor!”<br/>Jay smiled and pulled her close, “Leave that to me, love.” <br/>Devin felt Jay hold her tightly as he spun on the spot and pulled her back into the airless tube. <br/>They arrived in a dimly lit street as rain pattered against their skin. Jay scrutinized the area around them, looking as far up the street as he could before turning to Devin. He pulled out a second wand from his sleeve and flicked it, an invisible umbrella began keeping the rain at bay. Devin glanced up in wonder and watched the raindrops glide down the invisible forcefield. Jay held the wand out to her; she looked at it nervously.<br/>“Take it,” Jay said, “it’ll keep working, I promise.”<br/>Devin reached out a shaking hand and grasped the wand. She hadn’t realized how chilly she was until this moment, or was it the thrill and excitement of the evening’s events that cause the goose pimples on her arms? She watched in excitement as the invisible umbrella continued to stop the rain from hitting her. <br/>“I need to run inside and change the warding on the house. You can’t enter it yet. Oh, right, you probably already know this but, welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place,” Jay said as he smiled and held his arms up towards the row of houses. <br/>Devin couldn’t help but let out a quiet scream as the houses marked 11 and 13 sprang apart and a new house began squeezing its way into the empty space. Her heart raced as she stood looking at the infamous Number 12 Grimmauld place. <br/>Jay quickly embraced Devin and whispered in her ear, “Just stay here, ok? Don’t move. And if anyone comes near you, point the wand at them and use a spell. You remember ones from the books, right?”<br/>Devin nodded, “A few. Are they real, too?”<br/>“Yeah. I’ll explain everything inside, ok? Stay. Here.” <br/>Devin nodded again and watched as Jay quickly ran into the house. As she waited she constantly glanced around the area, searching for any signs of those wizards in cloaks she had seen at her apartment. Nearby, a cat screeched at something. She jumped and pointed the wand in that direction but saw nothing. She huddled closer into herself as she waited for Jay. He was taking an awfully long time. Where was he?<br/>Finally, the door to the house opened again, the light from inside spilling onto the lawn, illuminating Jay as he ran back out to her. <br/>“Come on, it’ll be safe inside,” he said as he took her hand. <br/>Devin followed meekly, her toes numb and her legs jelly from exhaustion and excitement. The adrenaline of flight wearing off quickly. They quickly stepped over the threshold and Jay shut the door with a loud click. Devin glanced around, looking for the curtains that blocked the portrait of Walburga Black from view. <br/>“Where’s—”<br/>“Good ol’ Walburga? Gone. Dad removed the chunk of wall she was on and locked it away in an empty vault at Gringotts. Not too soon if I may add. She was a right pain in the arse.”<br/>“Wait if it was that easy why didn’t the Order do that during the war?”<br/>“And have to meet in a construction zone? Please, they could barely clean a few of the rooms out while they were meeting there let alone do extensive remodeling.”<br/>“So, it’s true,” a young woman with fiery red hair said, “You brought one home. Leave it to you to bring your work back with you. Even dad doesn’t do that.”<br/>“Shut it, Lily. This isn’t work.”<br/>The woman snorted, “Then what is it? A wham bam? No thank you, ma’am. Mom and dad won’t be pleased.”<br/>Jay gave the woman a rude hand gesture, “Skive off. Where are they?”<br/>“Drawing room,” the woman said as put her hands on her hips, “You’d better not be planning to stay the night with her. Teddy’s in your room.”<br/>“Why’s he in my room? Al isn’t even home; he’s abroad with Scorpius.”<br/>“Dunno. Something about your room being more comfortable.”<br/>“Fine. Not like I wanted to get laid tonight or anything.”<br/>Devin scowled at Jay, “Who said anything about you getting laid? I certainly didn’t.”<br/>“Ooo, I like her,” the woman said, smiling slyly. <br/>“Uh, thanks, I guess?” Devin replied, confused.<br/>“James Sirius Potter you get your arse up here this instant!” a woman’s voice yelled from above them, magically magnified. <br/>The woman smiled, “Well we are in trouble, aren’t we? Lily Potter, by the way. Nice to meet you…?”<br/>“Uh, Devin. Devin Spencer.” <br/>“Devin, then,” Lily said as she reached her hand out. <br/>Devin grasped Lily’s outstretched hand and shook it before Jay dragged her away. <br/>“James?” Devin asked, giggling, “Your full name is really James?”<br/>“Shut it,” Jay said smiling. <br/>“Make me.”<br/>Jay’s eyes darkened as he contemplated her words, “Be careful or I might. We need to get upstairs before my mum comes looking, though. You do not want to be on the other end of a wand from Ginny Potter.”<br/>Devin paled, “So I’ve read.”<br/>Taking her hand, Jay led her through Grimmauld place. She stared in awe at the home she had only read about, excitement filled her every time she recognized another fixture of feature that was contained in the Harry Potter books. <br/>Jay pulled her into a brightly lit and warmly furnished sitting room. Two people already occupied the room. The first, a man, looked very much like Jay except the eyes. Both had messy hair, the man’s was slightly darker than Jay’s, though. And both men were relatively the same height. The man she didn’t know, however, had several scars that she could discern. She could see on his hand a scar she couldn’t quite make out, one on his cheek, and a lightning bolt on his forehead. Devin instantly recognized that this man was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter from her books. Honestly, she was geeking out a little bit over this. <br/>The woman was, who she could only assume, Ginny Weasley now Potter. The woman was curvaceous with long fiery hair and deep brown eyes that reminded her of Jay’s. the woman was on the shorter side but of average height for a woman. Devin noted the large number of freckles that were sprinkled on her face. She was down right beautiful. <br/>Harry crossed his arms, “James, your mother and I would appreciate an explanation here.”<br/>“Dad—”<br/>“Honestly, Jay, bringing a girl, here? You couldn’t have gone to your own apartment?” Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips, “You’re 25 years old, James Sirius Potter.”<br/>Jay rolled his eyes, “Well, if you would let me explain you would probably understand the situation here.”<br/>“Then explain,” Ginny said. <br/>“Devin and I were headed back to her place after hanging out at the bar when we were attacked by some muggle with a gun. I got rid of him easily but Devin…this guy shot at her because she was an idiot and tried to jump in front of me. I mean honestly, like I was going to get injured. Anyway, the bullet bounced off of her. She’d done some sort of shield charm without intending to. Then some of the Merlin cronies showed up. We went back to her place and I thought we were fine there but they followed us there shortly after. I don’t know how they followed us. I had apparated us, they shouldn’t have been able to follow but they did. I was worried they would be able to follow us again so I came here. I figured it would be the safest place, Mum, Dad. She’s a lost one.”<br/>Devin noticed the change in expression on Harry and Ginny’s faces. They went from anger to concern. <br/>“Were you followed?” Harry asked as he strode to a window and looked outside. <br/>“I don’t know. I didn’t want to risk it.”<br/>“I see three. They should give up by morning. But, to be safe, maybe I should send them off.”<br/>“If you don’t, I will,” Ginny said as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the window. <br/>Devin watched as the couple each sent a jet of light through the open window and heard the screams of the men outside as they hit their respective target. Harry and Ginny both turned back to Devin and Jay, their expressions a bit more relaxed.<br/>“Well,” Ginny said, “are you going to introduce us to your…friend?”<br/>“What?” Jay asked, “Oh, right. Mum, dad, this is Devin. She’s the friend I’ve been telling you guys about. Devin, meet Harry and Ginny Potter. My parents.”<br/>Restraining herself from having a complete fangirl moment, Devin reached a hand out toward the couple, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I’ve heard nothing but good things.”<br/>“From those books Rowling published no doubt. I never understood why the Ministry condoned that. It was bad enough the wizarding world knew who we were let alone the muggle world, too.”<br/>Devin turned to Jay, “Wait, why on earth was your Ministry dumb enough to do that, anyway? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I loved the books, but still.”<br/>“It’s a little complicated,” Jay said, “I would need to start at the beginning. May we take a seat?”<br/>Harry and Ginny nodded their assent.<br/>Jay and Devin each took a spot on the couch beside them while Harry and Ginny took their respective armchair. Once they were comfortable Harry spoke.<br/>“Jay, I feel like this is your area of expertise. I don’t know much about the Lost Ones Initiative.”<br/>Jay nodded and began to speak, “Well, we know you’ve read the Harry Potter series. All of what’s in there is fairly accurate so you have a good idea of what happened during the second war and Riddle’s downfall as well as what occurred while he was, essentially, in charge at both the Ministry and at Hogwarts. <br/>“Well, while he was leading the charge at both locations he found the registry for Hogwarts. It was an official and magical manifest of every magical person born within the boundaries of Hogwarts’ reaches including muggle borns. In an effort to cleans the blood of his magical citizens, Riddle destroyed the names of those muggle born witches and wizards so that they would never be able to enter wizarding society. The Ministry went an entire decade trying to find these muggle born witches and wizards and failed to find more than a handful. An entire generation of magical children were lost to the world. This is how they received their name; The Lost Ones. <br/>“As the years passed, Riddle’s followers continued their work of purifying the blood of magical Brittan by searching for and finding these muggle borns who had never had the opportunity to harness their magical abilities. One man, Darrius Regal, discovered a spell to detect the use of their magical outbursts. It works as a sort of homing device so they can track the muggle born. Once captured, he utilized a combination of muggle and magical technology to siphon off the muggle borns’ excess magic. Occasionally he is able to secure an obscurus. All of which he utilizes for his work in the dark arts. <br/>“Regal has been searching for the muggle born who fulfills the prophecy depicted by Sybill Trelawney but he has yet to find that person. He also searches for the Grimoire of Merlin, a tome said to contain both unspeakable dark arts as well as the most powerful good magic ever written. This book, of course, was lost with Merlin himself centuries ago even before the founding of Hogwarts. <br/>“In response to Regal and the Merlin Renegades, the Ministry trained an elite force of witches and wizards trained to detect, find, and acquire these muggle borns before they’re captured and subsequently drained by the Renegades. I work for this department—well, actually I helped found it. It’s a big reason I’m so upset with myself right now. I search for people like you for a living and I’ve known you for over a year and didn’t even suspect that you were a Lost One. I’d even been stationed in your area to search for the person responsible for the strong magical traces we had been picking up. I found three muggle borns in your area but I never thought to look next to me. I put you in danger and I’m so sorry, Devin.”<br/>Devin looked at Jay, her mouth slightly open as she processed everything he told her. Of course, she knew that Voldemort had destroyed the muggle born registry but she had no idea that all of this had followed. <br/>“But that’s why Joanne Rowling was allowed to publish the Harry Potter series. My department at the Ministry hoped that by allowing muggle borns who didn’t know they were muggle born to read about our world’s history that lead to them never receiving their letter, they would be more apt and willing to transition into our society. Can you imagine how insane all of this would sound if you had known absolutely nothing about our world? Rowling helped by writing my dad’s story and guising it as muggle fiction. She did quite well, I think. And it’s definitely helped us explain what’s going on much easier to not only the Lost Ones but muggle borns who are going to Hogwarts now. <br/>“You look like you’re going to throw up. Are you ok?”<br/>Devin frowned, and rubbed her face, “Yeah. It’s just a lot to take in, you know? But I’m confused. Why do you think I’m one of these ‘Lost Ones’? I’ve never done any magic.”<br/>“You did. That bullet should have killed you but instead it bounced right off of you. And then when I handed you my wand tonight, the magic should have dissipated once you took it if you weren’t a witch. A muggle wouldn’t have been able to keep that spell going. I’m sure.”<br/>“So,” Devin started as she thought about her words, “How do I know that I’m safe from those Merlin people?”<br/>“You aren’t, not yet. But you will be once we get you trained up a bit. You’ll need a wand and you’ll need to go through the Ministry intensive course at Hogwarts for a year or two, but then you’ll be safe to live again.”<br/>Devin frowned, “What about my job? I can’t just quit.”<br/>“Oh, you don’t have to live at Hogwarts if you don’t want to. We can set up safety precautions at your home and allow you to floo to school every day. You can do your work on the side since you’re a writer.” <br/>“Uh huh. For some reason that doesn’t make me feel a whole lot better. You said there was a prophecy. Have they found the person that it’s about yet? And what does it mean? I feel like I’m in a Harry Potter book!” Devin said excitedly before catching Harry’s eye, “Er, I mean, uh—sorry, Mr. Potter.”<br/>Harry shook his head, “None taken Ms. Spencer. I’m used to it at this point.”<br/>“Yeah, the prophecy. I don’t know that we’ll ever know who the person this prophecy pertains to is because it’s so vague.”<br/>“And now you’ve peeked my curiosity, Jay. Spill,” Devin said, smiling shyly. <br/>“Fine,” Jay said. Then, he repeated the prophecy:<br/>A lost one shall rise after the fall and return to her birthright. <br/>With wand of elder she shall learn the ways of magic, the light and the dark.<br/>She shall make the ultimate choice for the light shall always conquer the dark.<br/>The darkness she will take within her as she shall rid the world of the dark magics within it.<br/>For without the tome, there is no more.<br/>She shall bring a new era of magic through the flames of the phoenix.<br/>“That’s one hell of a prophecy to live up to,” Devin murmured, “Wouldn’t want to be her.”<br/>“At least she has a pretty good idea that she’ll get to live,” Harry retorted.<br/>“Harry just because you’re bitter that your prophecy wasn’t as ideal as this one doesn’t mean you can be rude about it,” Ginny scalded.<br/>“How is it going to be hard to know who fits this prophecy? Couldn’t you just look at all the muggle born women and see who has wands of elder?”<br/>“We don’t think it pertains to just any wand made of elder,” Harry spat, “And that wand will never be discovered. I have it hidden and protected by strong magical enchantments.”<br/>“You still have the elder wand?” Devin asked excitedly.<br/>“Unfortunately,” Harry said bitterly, “Would have broken it if it weren’t indestructible.”<br/>“Harry here is just slightly bitter, if you can’t tell,” Ginny teased. <br/>“Yeah, well, it’s time for everyone to go to bed. And by bed I mean men and women in separate rooms. I don’t care if you two have—well, not tonight. Do it when we’re not here, ok?” Harry said sheepishly. <br/>Ginny looked at Harry, shocked, “I’m surprised you picked up on that, Mr. Potter.”<br/>“Hey, I’m not that daft. Considering your son mentioned he had a date tonight and then shows up with this girl he came home from the bar with?”<br/>“True,” Ginny conceded, “But I disagree. They’re adults, Harry, and can do what they want. Just for the love of all that is magic use a silencing and locking charm. Also, Teddy is staying the night so watch out for impersonations.”<br/>Jay noticed Devin’s face was tomato red as he spoke, “Mum, we’re not—I mean we aren’t—look, we’re happy to have different rooms. I’ll bunk with Teddy like the old days, ok?”<br/>Ginny shrugged, “Your choice. Bed time, Mr. Potter.”<br/>“Do you never get tired of saying that, Mrs. Potter?” Harry asked as he kissed his wife passionately.<br/>“I like to think of myself as your young, blushing bride.”<br/>Harry snorted, “Right. Gin, you never blushed on our wedding day.”<br/>“That you could see,” Ginny said suggestively.<br/>“Right, off to bed!” Harry said as he picked Ginny up, “See you two in the morning.” <br/>Devin giggled as she watched Harry carry a laughing Ginny out of the room, “They’re still very much in love, aren’t they?”<br/>“Yeah. It’s disgusting,” Jay said before making a fake gagging sound. <br/>Devin playfully smacked him on the arm as they stood up and made their way to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>